


A small strip of gold.

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Sleeping Jensen Ackles, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	A small strip of gold.

A small strip of gold.

The sky appeared pink, tinged with yellow, an hour later, the sun would rise.  
A timid blade of light entered through the blinds left lowered.  
Jared had been awake for a while with his hands folded on his belly, staring at the flower-decorated ceiling.  
He had no desire to get up, much less wake up his husband, still deeply asleep, who was huddled against his side, his head against his shoulder and one arm firmly clutching his side; it was funny to see him, but Jensen always had the strange habit of falling asleep on him, not that Jared was bothering.  
In sleep, Jensen's features relaxed, assuming something innocent, made even more evident by the freckles on his face, which Jared had kissed so many times.  
Perhaps more than the sun itself.  
He looks like a child. Of course, it's a pity that you weigh at least eighty kilos good !, he thought, amused, glancing at him.  
His gaze on the faith that led to the ring finger of his right hand, where the morning light softly illuminated  
A small strip of gold.  
Jared raised it to his lips and kissed it.  
He remembered how Jensen's hands trembled when he put it on.  
He would never have taken it off.


End file.
